


The Bee and the Pirate

by TheKats



Series: Halloween Shpeshialsh [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees and Pirates, Halloween, I never knew I could be this fluffy around Halloween.., Kidlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKats/pseuds/TheKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft takes Sherlock out for his first Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee and the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot because I don't know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Twick or tweat!” Sherlock sang cheerily and the woman grabbed two handfuls out of her bowl, cooing softly at the young child at Mycroft's hand as she put the sweets in his bag.

 

“And what about you, dear? Don't you want some sweets as well?” She asked him with a kind smile.

 

“Mycwoft feigns disintewest in sweets because Mummy always looks at him with that mingwing fear he might go back to being fat again, but later, when he checks my sweets, he'll steal some, ashuming I won't notice.” Sherlock informed innocently and Mycroft took a deep, calming breath as the woman's eyes widened and her face flushed with her feeling inappropriate.

  
Doubtlessly she was considering taking a handful back. “Thank you, for your kindness and have a good evening.” he said in parting, tugging at Sherlock's arm to pull him back to the pavement. “One more comment like this, Sherlock, and we're going straight back home.”

 

“Nooooo!” The little boy whined, stomping his small feet in petulance.

 

“Behave then!”

 

“Hey, are you a bee?!”

 

“Yes.” Sherlock timidly answered the boy who had just ran up to him shouting excitedly.

 

“That's so cool! Bees are adorable!” the boy continued to squeak. He was about Sherlock's age, but a bit taller and definitely more extroverted.  
  
Sherlock blushed, smiling shyly. “Thank you.. What are you?”  
  
“I'm a pirate!” the blond said proudly, chin raised as he pulled out his plastic sword in victorious manner.  
  
Sherlock gaped in awe. “I want to be piwite!” he suddenly whined at Mycroft.  
  
His brother, however, rolled his eyes. “You already have a costume – one that cost Mummy a lot of time and effort. You can be a pirate next year.”  
  
“But I want to be a piwiiiite!” Sherlock cried, stomping his feet and throwing his arms in petulance.

 

The other boy looked at him sadly for a moment. “Here!” he then exclaimed, taking his hat off and putting it on Sherlock's mop of curls. “Now you're a pirate bee!”  
  
The excitement in those blue made Sherlock beam happily. He didn't say anything, just reached up with his small hands to touch the item on his head as if to see if it was real.  
  
“John! Bloody hell, stop running off! Oh, sorry, my brother is a little.. overjoyed sometimes.” a pretty girl said to them with an apologetic look, taking the boy's hand.  
  
“Not at all.” replied Mycroft with an even voice.  
  
“Well, then, should we get going? There's plenty more houses.” she asked the boy, who immediately had an expression of deep concentration on his face.  
  
“Don't lose my hat, okay?” he pleaded Sherlock, who nodded his head hastily. “I'm John, by the way and you can be my friend!”

 

“Sherlock.” he answered, reaching up again. He smiled and nodded gratefully. “You can come to our house tomorrow and take the hat back home with you, if you want. But only if you play with me!”  
  
John grinned toothily. Sherlock had never seen anyone smile so brightly.

 

 

Sherlock brushed down his black and yellow striped shirt, frowning at the creases on it as he leaned against the wall, waiting for John to get his much more complicated costume on. When John did finally round the corner and presented himself to Sherlock, taking his painted wooden sword in hand, the taller man couldn't help but grin softly.  
John slid his sword back into his belt and, looking Sherlock in the eyes, took off his hat, planting it on the thick, dark curls with a satisfied “perfect!”  
Sherlock chuckled lowly and John joined him in giggling, leaning into him as he bent down, kissing him gently.

 


End file.
